User blog:Pucktana88/Jane, Chapter One
Okay so I decided to write a fanfic in Jane's perspective. I've added a character in this so that's why there are new unknown names. Okay so tell me what you think. If you want to be a character in the saga then here the twilight saga roleplay wiki you can create your own characters and make a page. Also the unknown character from this fanfic is there. Enjoy! --[[User:Pucktana88|'I don't hate you, I don't particually like you but,']],[[User talk:Pucktana88|'This may hurt alot']] 23:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Jane’s P.O.V “Why are we here Caius? I complained. Alec stood next to me, protective slightly holding my arm. “I have a surprise for you and Alec, be patient Jane that’s a girl” Caius answered back. I was going to hurt him in is head so hard, I was going to enjoy watching him suffer. Alec grabbed my arm a bit more hard now beating me to using a power. I suddenly felt nothing. “How long is this going to take?” Alec asked Caius. “Right about now,” Caius answered pointing his head to face the door. Felix and Demetri accompanied a girl. One of us. I recognised her. “Alec…” I whispered. “Jane, what’s wrong?” Alec asked, worried. I turned my head to the girl now. “Lucia,” I managed to get out. She turned to me. “…Jane” she cried. I ran towards her and she ran back. “Jane” she said again. I suddenly put my arms around her. “Is tha-’’ Alec began to say but Caius nodded before he could finish. Alec ran towards us. I stood back. He cupped Lucia’s face in his hands. “Sister,” he murmered. Lucia hugged him and he put his arms around her. I turned to Caius. “Ho-how how did this happen, it’s been centuries?” I asked. “She did burn. However when we took you and your brother away she ran off we tried and tried and then Felix finally tracked her.” Alec turned. Aro entered then. “Lucia, you’ve arrived then.” Aro almost sang. Lucia didn’t trust him. She tightened her grip on Alec. “Sister it’s okay” Alec reassured her. She loosened up. “What’s the plan master?” I asked smiling at Lucia. I joined her and Alec. “Well she has a power, past seeing. She has potential. She stays with us.” Aro answered me cheerfully. Alec and I laughed a cheerful laugh. Lucia joined in after a few seconds. “I see she already has a cloak and necklace with our crest hanging from it. I hugged her again. “I’ve missed you Jane,” she whispered in my ear. “I missed you too.” “Oh this is so wonderful!” Aro exclaimed. Alec shot a smile at him. “We still need you to go to England Jane, you should take your estranged sister with you and have a little…catch-up.” “Fine” I smiled. My family was complete. I was complete. Alec, Lucia and I were together. I kissed Alec lightly on the cheek. He hugged me and then Lucia. We walked out holding hands “Jane…thank you.” she said to me while we were leaving Volterra. “Why?” “For being my sister.” Category:Blog posts